


Leverage Ladies Playlist

by BiP



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: Songs for the Leverage Ladies
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2019 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	Leverage Ladies Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurora_chiroptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/gifts).



all the good girls go to hell - Billie Eilish (Power walk IN)

_Standing there, killing time Can't commit to anything but a crime_

Badass Woman - Meghan Trainor (For Parker)

_I am smarter than you give me credit for And I'm way stronger than I ever been before_

Just Fine - Mary J Blige (For Tara)

_Feels so good, when you're doing all the things that you want to do Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new_

Confident - Demi Lovato (For Sophie)

_So you say I'm complicated That I must be outta my mind But you had me underrated_

Good as Hell - Lizzo (For the team)

_Woo child, tired of the bullshit Go on dust your shoulders off, keep it moving_

Rebel Girl - Bikini Kill (because you can't tell me Sophie and Tara haven't hooked up)

_That girl, she holds her head up so high I think I wanna be her best friend, yeah_

Independent Women, Pt. 1 - Destiny's Child (For the team)

_'Cause I depend on me if I want it_

Parachute - Ingrid Michaelson (Always for Parker, this song)

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night And, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight_

Fighter - Christina Aguilera (for Maggie) 

_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know Just how capable I am to pull through_

Girl on Fire - Alicia Keys (Power walk OUT)

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground And we're burning it down_


End file.
